Friends Forever?
by blackweed75
Summary: Due to no longer being miserable, Timmy does not need his fairies anymore, and thus his fairies were taken away from him. This resulted in a memory wipe, which made Timmy forget all about Chloe. In order to keep her promise, it is up to Chloe to start from scratch and be friends with Timmy again. Might turn into a romance story, idk.


So I had this idea pop up in my head. What if Timmy lost his fairies but Chloe didn't, and Timmy forgot all about his friendship with her? What would Chloe do, after losing her only friend? I am not sure if this concept has already been done before, so forgive me if it is.

Obligatory disclaimer: Fairly OddParents is created by Butch Hartman and is owned by Nickelodeon. I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a peaceful evening in Dimmsdale. The Turner household can be seen having a great time.

"~Happy birthday to you!"

The birthday song was soon followed by cheer and laughter. Not long after, the 11 candles on a birthday cake were blown out.

"Thanks, Chloe, I really appreciate you coming over for my birthday. This means a lot to me." said Timmy.

"Oh it's nothing, you came to my birthday celebration earlier this evening, it wouldn't be nice for me to not come." said a flattered Chloe.

"Are you sure it's not because you wanted to eat a real cake, and not whatever that gross thing your mom and dad made?"

"Hey! It's vegan cake, and who says it's gross?"

"Whatever you say, you can eat your hippie cake while I eat a real one!"

"We're glad you enjoyed your birthday, son." said Timmy's mom.

"Oh yeah, thanks, mom and dad. I expected you to forget about my birthday like every other year."

"You see, Timmy, ever since we found out we were ranked number one in a video online called Top 10 Worst TV Cartoon Parents,-"

"-we felt very bad, and we thought we could make it up to you, by trying our best to be responsible parents starting now!" Timmy's mom finished Timmy's dad's sentence.

"Oh, and since you're 11 now, that means you're old enough to not need a babysitter anymore!"

"What?!" Meanwhile in another house down the street, Vicky sprung up from sleep in shock, as if she was able to hear what she thought she heard.

"Wow… that's everything I could've asked for. This is the best birthday ever!"

* * *

Later, in Timmy's room.

"Today is the best day of my life!" shouted Timmy in excitement as he jumped on to his bed.

"I'm glad I got to be part of it, Timmy." said Chloe.

"Cosmo, Wanda, guess what happened today!" Timmy sat up and leaned towards his fishbowl.

"We're certainly as happy as you sport, but um-"

A giant pink smoke cloud with glitter suddenly poofed inside Timmy's room, signifying a fairy just teleported into the room.

"Timmy Turner!" a hoarse voice came from inside the smoke cloud.

"Jorgen Von Strangle?" shouted Timmy and Chloe in unison upon identifying the big strong fairy as soon as the smoke cleared.

"I came here to wish you two a happy birthday."

"Aw, how thoughtful of you, Jorg-"

"Hah ahahaha! No, the real reason I'm here, is to take away Timmy's fairies!"

"What?! Why!?" asked Timmy.

Jorgen pulled out a list and put on a pair of reading glasses.

"Hmm let's see here. Your parents are no longer neglectful, no more evil babysitter to torture you, you no longer qualify to be miserable enough to own fairy godparents."

"Well, if Timmy is going to lose his godparents, then I-"

"It's okay, Chloe. Jorgen is right, I don't need fairies anymore." said Timmy, who didn't seem too devastated from being about to lose his fairies.

"Timmy… are you…" Chloe was caught off guard by the response.

"Wow, well this is easier than I thought. Normally, you'd go through extreme lengths just to keep your fairies." said Jorgen.

"Listen, guys. Ever since I met Cosmo and Wanda, I've grown, a lot. I've been on countless adventures, learned a lot of lessons, used my wishes to make many other people happy, and most importantly, I've met a lot of wonderful people along the way." Timmy smiled at all his friends in the room.

"I'm proud of you, sport." Wanda had tears welling up in her eyes.

"How can you have tears when we're underwater in a fishbowl?" asked Cosmo, which made Wanda roll her eyes.

"So Jorgen, you can take away my fairies, but you can never take away all the good times I've had with them."

"Actually, I can. I have to erase your memory." Jorgen pulled out a memory wiper.

"Dang."

"Oh, and since you and Chloe only became friends due to the fairy sharing program, you'll have to forget all about her as well. Everyone else will forget that you ever interacted with her. If you have any goodbyes, now is the time to say them."

"Well, this is it, guys."

The fairies poofed out of the fishbowl and into their normal fairy form.

"Timmy… I…" Chloe was at a loss of what to say.

"We had such great times together, sport."

"This is too sad, I can't take this any longer." said Cosmo.

"You guys are the best friends a kid could ever ask for."

The group hugged each other and cried.

Jorgen felt uncomfortable looking at the group. Tears soon started to well up in his eyes, he could no longer hold in his emotions.

"You guys are the best friends a fairy could ever ask for."

Jorgen cried and joined in on the hug. Being the big strong man who he is, he ended up crushing his friends, who screamed in agony. Jorgen let them go soon after.

"Goodbye, guys. Oh, and Chloe, promise me we can be friends again after this, okay?"

"You have my word, Timmy."

"Alright, I'm ready, Jorgen." Timmy took a deep breath in preparation for his memory erasion.

"Just so you know *sob*, this hurts me as much as it hurts you." Jorgen held up his memory wiper and pointing it at Timmy.

As soon as Jorgen pressed the button on the device, a bright flash of light engulfed the room.

The next thing Chloe knows, she was transported back to her own room. She quickly went and looked out of her window to see Timmy's house across the street.

Looking at Timmy's room, she could see a silhouette of Timmy getting on his bed, right before the room goes dark.

Chloe lingered for a while by the window, before getting onto her own bed. She laid on her bed in a fetal position, closed her eyes, and right before drifting off to sleep, she whispered to herself:

"Goodnight, Timmy."

* * *

Chapter 2 is coming out VERY soon. Be sure to leave a review! I'll be glad to know what you have to say, having read this far. And if you like the story, consider favoriting and following the story.


End file.
